Sonics Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters
Sonic's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters is film being directed by cooperraymer. This will be his second Sonic Adventure of Project that he made. Plot Yugi, walking to school, realizes that his grandfather never came home from a secret expedition, he was supose to got in last night. While at school, Yugi plays a capsule monsters game involving duel monsters from a card game with his friend Tea. While explaining the rules to her their friends Jet The Hawk, The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Rayman, and Phineas and Ferb Walk in and over heard them talking about the game, then another one of their friends, Tristan Taylor, walks in and sees the capsule monsters game that they were playing. Then, their last friend, Joey Wheeler, comes running in the classroom saying that he's got tickets for everyone of his friends to take a trip to India. The very next day they packed up all their stuff and head out to India. While looking at the view from the airplane that they're flying in, Sonic and his friends were looking at the plane that yugi and his friends were riding in and spot's Jet the Hawk who was a Pasenger, but Sonic is unhappy seeing Jet because even though they are friends, Jet and Sonic really hate each other. Things seem to be going smooth untill the plane experiences technical difficulties and crashes, Luckily nobody was injured, but the plane, that's a different story. Sonic and his friends spot Yugi and his friends and rushes to help them. When introducing themselves, they realize that Sonic and Jet are not with them. Which is bad because Tails explaines to Yugi and his friends that some of Sonic's friends now who Jet is but Sonic and Jet don't get along. While relaxing in the woods, Jet get's attacked by Sonic. Everybody then spots them beating each other up, mainly Sonic doing much of the beating up, and seperates them as fast as possible. everybody is disapointed in Sonic because even though they hate each other, you shouldn't attack someone behind their backs. Sonic relaxes, but Knuckles says that if he dosen't stop bullying Jet, he's going to beat Sonic to a bloody pulp. While exploring the forest that they're in, everybody spots and injured man and disscover that he is Yugi's Grandfather's colleague. He reveals that his name his Dr. Alex Prisbain, he also reavels that Yugi's grandfather dissapered while they were exploring. Dr. Prisban shows the gang a pyramid and explains that the world was ruled by Alexander The Great, a powerful Pharoh. When entering the pyramid, The Doctor explains that he saw a sealed door and realizes that Mr. Moto Granfather) (Yugi's last name is Moto) had dissapered. Joey thought it was nonsense because people don't just vanish into thin air. They then see the place where Mr. Moto dissapered and spot a giant map with different locations on it. Sonic shouts that they shouldn't stand around and they look around, Joey agrees with him and they both step on the map and vanish into thin air. The Doctor thinks that the map represents an ancient game a long time ago. Then, everybody except the doctor steps on the map and disappers. They arrive somewhere in a forest and realize that they got a capsule launcher on their arms, but not everbody has the capsule launcher, Sonic (wherever him and Joey are), Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi don't have the capsule launchers and they don't understand why. They then spot a capsule, before Yugi can touch it Tristan hears something and thinks it's nothing, but then three bug monsters come in and everybody runs for their lives. Then they spot another insect that threatens to kill them and half of the gang is seperated do to the Insects attack, so this is the adventure everybody has in this vacation turned to adventure! Trivia *Jet The hawk, The Eds (Ed, Edd, N Eddy), Rayman, and Phineas and Ferb join the Sonic adventure team. (cooperraymer edition) *Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's grandfather might join the Sonic Adventure team. (cooperraymer edition)